


In a Hoarse Voice (Percabeth)

by RossLalonde



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Shower Sex, kind of rough, straight porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossLalonde/pseuds/RossLalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth comes home from buying groceries to find a singing boyfriend in the shower, a severe lack of potato chips in the house, and, eventually, herself having sex against the tile wall of the shower. </p><p>*pulls curtain back while wife is showering*</p><p>Are we- stop screaming it’s just me- are we out of Cheetos?</p><p>Combined with the "in a hoarse voice" from the Ways to Say I Love You meme on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Hoarse Voice (Percabeth)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends and fans! This is the first of many in the chain of "Ways to Say I Love You" meme thing I'm doing. I don't know how many I'll do but they will all be drabbles and one-shots unless stated otherwise. If you have any questions, please comment, as well as if you find any discrepancies in my work or if you just want to leave your thoughts at the end! Thanks for your support, and happy reading!

Annabeth took two steps at a time on the way up to the apartment she shared with Percy. 

With grocery bags in both her hands and the classic beige and green Barnes & Noble bag balanced at the crook of her elbow, she used her hip to settle over the doorknob and sling the door open. 

She was instantly assaulted with the familiar smell of home. It was a cross between the normal smell of the sea that Percy carried with him like an extra limb and the ever-present aroma of books and scrolls that Annabeth couldn’t imagine living without. The sounds of water slapping against tile like rainfall swam through her ears, complemented by the loud, albeit adorkable, sound of her boyfriend singing to Britney Spears’ ‘Toxic’.

Annabeth smiled to herself and unloaded a carton of milk and some eggs into the fridge. Once she put everything else in its rightful place, she pulled open the cabinet and searched for the delicacy that is potato chips, recalling that Percy had told her there was some waiting for her when she got home. 

To her dismay, the box was empty, groaning at the fact that Percy left the empty box in there in the first place. Annabeth quickly discarded it and crossed the hall to the bathroom, pushing it open with her shoulder. In a blur of shadow, Percy danced around the shower, using a shampoo bottle as a microphone. He poured some of the soap onto his hands and lathered it into his hair, continuing to dance around with a swing of his hips and striking a pose.

She rolled her eyes and yanked the curtain back, Percy jumping back and screaming bloody murder as she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Are we- Percy, stop screaming, it’s me- are we out of Cheetos?” 

His shouts continued for a few more seconds, taking deep gasping breaths after he realized the one responsible for the intrusion. “Yeah, I binged on them while I studied for my finals. Why, did you want some?” 

“You said we had some, you big nerd.” Annabeth took a seat on the toilet seat and leaned back in a relaxed pose, motioning with her finger. “Go back to your dancing, Ms. Spears. It was quite the show.” 

That shit-eating grin made its way to his face before he had time to comment on her insult. “You like whatcha see?” To prove his point, he twirled in a circle slowly while the water fell down his chest. 

She followed the droplets down his chest, biting her lips as she admired his the curve of his abs and the slope of his backside, which was actually pretty impressive, for a boy. His back muscle rippled as he flexed, showing off for her as if she wasn’t already head over heels in love. Even his calves were perfectly sculpted, as if by marble. Not to mention his dick, which lay dormant for the time being, yet still remained an impressive size.

“Oh yes. You’re the most impressive specimen in the land. Mind if I cut you open and study you for science?” Annabeth smirked, biting her lip as Percy ran his hand down his chest and back up again through the little patch of hair that led from his navel to his groin. 

Percy ran his other hand through his hair, now free of soap, and gave her a look she had come to properly regard as ‘sex eyes’. “Kinky. There’s room for one more. Care to join me, wise girl?”

A shiver ran down her spine at the mention of her nickname. Annabeth stood and pulled her shirt over her head, followed quickly by the snap of a clasp as her bra joined her tank-top on the floor. “Does this answer your question?” 

She felt hungry eyes slide across her body eagerly as she unclasped her shorts at a painstakingly slow pace. It wasn’t long before the only thing that decorated her pale skin was a pair of lacy sea blue panties. 

In one fluid movement, she had them sliding down her thighs and landing in a heap in the ever-growing pile of clothes. Annabeth crossed the small bathroom, flashing Percy her best attempt at a lust-filled gaze, and stepping into the shower. Suddenly, the space between them was little to nothing.

Percy let loose a shaky breath, the first sign that his tough bravado was fading quickly. She took advantage of this knowledge, the list of Percy’s weak spots filling her mind in succession. Annabeth regarded him like an enemy, except instead of trying to kill him, her sole focus was to get him to lose control as quick as possible. 

Her hand traced its way up his side slowly, barely grazing her fingers across his slick skin. While one traveled to the small of his back, the other tiptoed up his chest to his neck. She gripped his cheek softly, leaning up on her toes so their lips were parallel. His breath was hot against her skin. 

“Sure you wanna do this? I thought maybe you’d like to walk straight tomorrow.” Even at the precipice of his crumbling bravado, Percy still managed to maintain his facade, if only in one last vain attempt at the mirage of control over his urges. 

As she spoke, Annabeth made sure their lips brushed ever so slightly. “Don’t make any promises you can’t keep, Seaweed Brain.” And with that, their lips crashed together, lining up beautifully as she pressed her fingers into the small of his back, earning a sharp gasp from above. 

It was then that he lost control. In one quick motion, Percy had her pressed against the wall of the shower, cold tile biting into her skin. His lips were on hers, biting and sucking and licking in a flurry of movement. It was Annabeth’s turn to gasp, trying her best to keep up with the fast pace and failing miserably. Next thing she knew, her hands were pulling at Percy’s hair as he licked and sucked dark red marks into her neck, kissing up her jaw, and finally attacking her lips again once more. 

After she recovered from her initial shock, Annabeth allowed her hands to explore his, gripping his shoulders for support and scratching down his back whenever he got to an especially sensitive spot. She felt his lips on every inch of her body, lingering closer and closer to her chest in a teasing manner. When she at last felt the rough bite on her nipple, followed by a relentless sucking, her knees nearly gave out below her, held up only by Percy’s rough grip on her hips. 

Percy took a quick break, relishing in the hickeys that decorated her skin top to bottom like ornaments on a Christmas tree. Then just like that, he was back on her, only now, he had reached his knees, his hands traveling down with him to graze across her backside and up through her inner thighs, his knuckles sliding past her lips so softly it had to be on purpose. 

His name fell from her lips like a song, bouncing off the tile and surrounding them in an ocean of moans and gasps and groans. Percy kissed patterns into the skin along her lower leg, licking and sucking across her thighs and inching closer and closer still to her trembling- 

She was pulled from her thoughts when a hot breath greeted her arousal. Without warning, she felt one of Percy’s tell-tale long, skinny fingers enter her, followed in suit by another. He wasted no time in moving them, pulling in and out slowly as he used his thumb to flick her clit. 

As if it couldn’t get any better, his fingers were joined by his tongue, licking in tiny flicks across the lips and occasionally joining his thumb up higher. With her mind occupied with the Heaven he was inciting on her front, she lost track of his other hand, though not for long. 

Annabeth was reminded of its presence when it smacked against her ass, sending her forward a bit and pushing against his fingers that made their way deeper inside her as a result. She threw her head back and gasped, the back of her head propped against the tile and her hands gripping the wall like her life depended on it. 

“How you doing up there, wise girl?” Percy kissed his way up her stomach to her chest, finally resting at her ear, his hands never faltering as his pace increased, his voice a hoarse whisper. “Got any more snarky comments you’d like to make?” 

Before she could formulate a response, she felt heat building in her chest, getting hotter and thicker by the minute as he pulled her hair back and bit along the soft spot on her neck. Without warning, a shiver ran through her entire body as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted her senses, leaving her a shivering, moaning mess. Percy’s fingers continued their barrage on her, and she felt his erection poking against her stomach in a stiff reminder of the pleasure to come. 

All too soon, she felt the pinpricks of sensation leave her, along with the Percy’s presence altogether. Annabeth whinned at the loss and the sudden cold bite of the shower, opening her eyes just as Percy slid into her with a lewd wet pop. 

In that moment, everything seemed to stop around her, and every nerve felt like it was on fire. Annabeth felt everything: Percy’s lips crashing into hers, his erection pulsing against her walls, the slick sign of her own pleasure dripping down her thighs and mixing in with the water at their feet, pooling together before slipping down the drain. 

Then just like that everything set back into motion. He was pounding into her at an insane pace, his muscles rippling under her as his beautiful groans flooded into her ears. Percy’s hands gripped her leg and pulled it up, gaining easier access and using his other hand to fondle her breast in his hand. Although time had regained its normalcy, her nerves were still hypersensitive in the wake of her orgasm, and it was as if she could feel every callous and digit of his fingers. She felt his mouth on her nipple for but a second before it was gone, replaced by his fingers pinching and pulling because he knew she would tighten around him at the stimulation. 

His mouth was against hers once more, moving in unorganized lust and biting against her lower lip. She gasped, and he took that as an invitation, sliding his tongue past her wet, sore lips. Her own tongue joined his, locking them in a deadly dance as his hips pounded and grinded against her own. 

He pulled their lips apart and focused on the task at hand, kissing her perched up leg before looking down at their bodies united as one. She took a moment to look at him, her body jostling with every rough thrust. 

Percy’s hair was in a wet mess across his forward, his power to keep himself dry long forgotten. His eyes sparkled with wanton and mischief, no doubt elicited by the long breathy moans streaming past her lips like a prayer. Chest muscles popped in and out of existence as his body worked its hardest. She thought she might have even heard his heartbeat through his chest, or maybe that was her own. 

His eyes flashed up to hers, his attention on her like a hawk to prey. It sent shivers down her body, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he slapped her ass again and spoke in breathy whispers in her ear. 

“This is when you’re the most beautiful, I think. Our bodies, together in one amazing work of art. Not to mention all the noise you make. _Gods_ , it makes me feel like you’re mine. It reminds me that I’m the only one that gets to see you like this. It’s a shame that no one else can hear the beauty that comes from those pretty little lips of yours; actually, scratch that, I bet they can hear your moans all the way down the hall.” Percy bit at her earlobe and pulled as she tightened around him, edged on by his words and the constant slap of skin against skin. 

“P-Percy, I’m so-” Annabeth was cut off by a finger to her lips, that quickly found its way into her mouth. 

“Shhh. I know, baby, just hold it for a little while longer. I want us to finish together.” His voice was so demanding, she felt she had to comply. She willed her entire body to hold out, feeling her willpower fade away by the second as Percy’s thrusts became harder and faster. 

She knew he was close when his movements got sloppier. It wasn’t long before he whispered in her ear for the last time. “Cum for me, Annabeth.”

Her entire body tensed up at the order as she was rocked with pleasure once again, only this time, it felt magnified. The buildup flooded out of her, along with moan after moan. Annabeth’s entire body quivered as she tightened around him harder than ever, pushing him to the edge as well. 

Percy threw his head back as he came, his hips shaking in unconscious pleasure and his hands gripping her side and leg hard enough to bruise. She felt her thighs shaking as he thrusted threw his climax, eventually, setting her leg down and leaning his head against the wall at her shoulder to take deep, heaving breaths. 

As soon as he pulled out of her, they sank to the ground as one, Percy pulling her body on top of his with the last of the energy he had left. Annabeth curled into him, nearly purring as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. 

His heartbeat was rapid as it thumped against her skull, eventually slowing with hers in perfect tandem as they began to calm down. Percy wrapped his other hand around her, pulling Annabeth into him further and drawing circles into the skin at her arm. 

“Was that too much? How are you feeling?” Percy’s voice had eased out of the lusty whispers and into a concerned, hoarse tone. 

Annabeth chuckled, relishing in the warmth of the pitter-patters of water against her too hot skin. “That was amazing. You did indeed hold up your promise. I feel so drained I might spend the next few weeks in this bathtub.” 

His laugh was music to her ears, planting a smile on her face as he kissed her forehead again. “Would you say that I was better than Cheetos?”

“Don’t push it.” She smirked and relaxed against him, letting out a pleased sigh. The room was silent for a while, marred only by the pounding of the shower and the chirps of birds just past the closed window above them.

Annabeth was surprised to hear him speak after being quiet for so long. His voice was still hoarse, but much quieter. So quiet, in fact, she almost missed it under the shrill scream of the shower. 

“I love you.”

Her lips curled into a smile as she looked up at him, lacing their fingers together and catching his dazzling green eyes in hers. 

“I love you too, Seaweed Brain.”


End file.
